1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a mobile apparatus in which two bodies are detachably attached to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile apparatus, that is, a portable mobile apparatus, such as a notebook computer, includes a display unit for transferring information via vision and a manipulation unit for manipulating the mobile apparatus. The display unit and the manipulation unit are installed on two bodies, respectively. By tilting the two bodies, the manipulation unit, the display unit, or both of them may be converted into a use state in that a user can use the mobile apparatus or a pause state for movement and accommodation of the mobile apparatus.
With regard to a notebook computer, two bodies are coupled to each other via a fixed-type hinge structure, and thus, the two bodies cannot be separated from each other. Recently, as usable tablet computers have become popular, it is necessary to provide a method of detaching or mounting a tablet computer from or on a body including a manipulation unit as an input function of the tablet computer.